Caja de muérdagos
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Hay intercambio de regalos en el gremio por las fiestas de Navidad, y a Gajeel le ha tocado Levy, y ahora se ve escaso de tiempo antes de conseguirle su regalo perfecto según él. Logrará conseguir el regalo indicado a tiempo? Que pasara si a Mira, a quien se le ocurrió el evento en primer lugar, decide esconder muérdagos por todo el gremio entero? / Twi-shot / GaLe / Disfruten! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Caja de muérdagos **

**Parte I**

.

.

.

Estaba en problemas. Estaba en un jodido problema y no sabía qué hacer. Y ese gato a su lado no le estaba ayudando en nada. No, ese puto gato estaba fantaseando con un futuro incierto, tan incierto que no podía ser verdad, o podría ser verdad si él le pusiera empeño, pero la verdad es que Gajeel todavía no estaba preparado para eso.

La verdad es que culpaba a Mira y al Maestro, pero más en parte a Mira. Era su culpa que estuviera en esa jodida situación. Y lo peor era que lo único que podía hacer era lamentarse mientras veía con impaciencia ese pequeño papelito sobre la mesa.

_Levy McGarden_

Y lo que pensaba más tediosamente era, de todas las cosas que podían hacer en esas fiestas, ¿tenía que ser un intercambio de regalos?

No es que no hubiera escuchado de esa cosa antes, pero la verdad es que le parecía una tontería. Aunque conocía muy uno que otro gusto de la enana, y se daba una idea de lo que podía regalarle, temía que a ella no fuera a gustarle. Porque no, él no quería que se viera decepcionada o triste por algo que él le dé, porque eso en verdad le dolería en el alma, por muy patético que parezca.

También se preguntaba a quién rayos le habrá tocado darle su regalo, porque él se esperaba algo magnifico, que lo haga por lo menos levantar la comisura de los labios, o que haga que una pequeña esencia de alegría se asome por su cabeza.

Suspirante, sabía que él no importaba, no, lo que importaba ahora era salir a la calle y buscar el condenado regalo de la enana. Sin importar que le lleve toda la condenada tarde, ya que, por alguna extraña razón a Mira se le había ocurrido eso de la nada, por lo que organizó el evento ese mismo día. Lo último que supo fue que ella paso por el gremio con un sombrero y papelitos con los nombres de todo el mundo, haciendo que todos tomaran un papel al azar, y conociéndolos ninguno se negó, aunque solo él y Laxus parecieron querer negarse, pero al recordar quien era Mira se les pasó.

Y así quedó en esta puta situación.

Miró al condenado gato a su lado quien seguía relatando su supuesto futuro al lado de la McGarden. No es que le molestara escuchar las narraciones de Lily, pero sinceramente el quisiera saber su futuro con Levy por sí mismo, desde su propio punto de vista.

Así que si, quería pasar unas lindas fiestas al lado de esa chica, aunque sea en la puñetera friedzone de mierda, que así sea. Tomó su abrigo del respaldar de la silla, al igual que el papelito con el nombre de Levy de la mesa, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—**...Y luego Natsu se enojara porque tú no eres capaz de controlar a tu hijo así que... **— Lily seguía relatando detalladamente su historia, hasta que Gajeel lo interrumpió.

—**Hey, no quiero arruinar tu magnífica interpretación de cómo será mi mierdoso futuro, pero te voy a dejar hablando solo porque ya me voy a comprar el regalo de la enana **— dijo mientras salía por la puerta, dejando entrar todo el frio de la calle.

—**¿No escuchaste que así empieza mí relato de supuesto futuro? **— preguntó sin expresión en la cara.

—**La verdad no **— respondió también sin expresión en la cara —**, y no me interesa. Y yo que tú iría dejando los relatos predictivos e iría a conseguir el regalo para... **— se quedó pensativo por un minuto — **¿A quién te tocó darle su regalo?**

—**Dijiste que no te importaba mi historia, así que eso tampoco debería importarte** — dijo tranquilamente mientras se dirigía la cocina —**. Ahora, cierra la maldita puerta que me estoy congelando.**

**"****Eso es tu culpa por andar siempre en pantalones gato"** pensó Gajeel saliendo de la casa.

Al cerrar la puerta le llegó la corriente de aire frio por la espalda. Se giró mientras soplaba sus manos mientras se las frotaba una contra la otra para mantener sus dedos calientes, ya que sus guantes solo le cubrían la palma y el dorso de la mano.

Caminó por las calles con las manos en los bolsillos alejándose de su casita improvisada que compartía con Lily.

Sin que le sorprendiera varios magos del gremio estaban pasando por las calles rápidamente, y parecían algunos tensos, otros relajados, otros pensando que carajos les pasaría si no participaban en el evento, claro que no en voz alta, la sensación se les veía en la cara. Algunos pasaban al lado de Gajeel sin notarlo, y quien lo hacían solo lo saludaban con un movimiento de mano a lo que él respondía agitando la barbilla, porque la verdad era que en esos momentos no estaba para aguantar las crisis existenciales de los demás.

Ahora su único objetivo era comprar el regalo de la enana, y en ese preciso instante se dirigía a comprar lo que le parecería la mejor opción para ella, o sea un libro.

De camino a la librería se topó con Wendy, quien debía estar de verdad muy atareada para no notar su presencia, cosa fuera de lo común en ella. Pero dejando eso a un lado, no espero encontrarse con Gray mirando con impaciencia el estante de libros, como si estuviera esperando a que alguno le salte en la cara diciendo que lo comprara.

—**Yo, hielito** — saludó Gajeel acercándose.

El pelinegro salió de su trance para mirarlo, y se sorprendió un poco al verlo parado allí.

—**Ah, Gajeel **— saludó Gray — **¿Qué hay?**

—**Aire** — dijo Gajeel desinteresadamente —**. Y libros por si no lo has notado.**

Gray lo miró con ojos aburridos.

—**Ah **— dijo cortante volviendo a ver lo libros —**. Ya que te tengo aquí, debo decir que le vas a comprar un libro a... ¿Quién te tocó?**

—**Alguien... **— dijo el Redfox mirando hacia otro lado — **¿Qué hay de ti?**

—**Bueno, dándote una leve pista, si le doy algo muy significativo el cerebro de lava me va a golpear **— dijo Gray con algo de molestia.

Gajeel parpadeó.

—**¡¿Te toco la Coneja?! **— exclamó sorprendido exageradamente.

La señora encargada de la librería, les dijo que se callaran desde el mostrador, sobresaltando a ambos jóvenes.

—**Salamander te va a estar jodiendo **— dijo Gajeel en tono más bajo y burlón.

—**Sí, sí lo sé** — dijo moviendo la mano delante de su cara —**. Y no solo porque se trate de Lucy si no porque, bueno, es Natsu Celoso Dragneel.**

—**Sí...** — dijo Gajeel intentando sonar comprensivo.

Desde que ese par se había vuelto pareja oficial, Natsu se había vuelto una máquina de celos andante. Incluso se molestaba si alguno del gremio le hablaba.

—**A veces pienso que Natsu necesita terapia** — dijo Gajeel al aire.

—**Tal vez un retiro espiritual... en la luna **— dijo Gray para sí.

Ambos parpadearon. Y no pudieron evitar reír.

—**Como sea, creo que le daré un libro de cocina o algo con que se entretenga **— dijo Gray mientras revisaba los estantes.

Gajeel hizo un ruidito de entendimiento mientras se disponía a revisar los estantes cercanos. Pero luego Gray cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—**Espera un momento... ¿libros? **— miró a Gajeel repentinamente — **¿Acaso te tocó Levy?**

El lugar quedó en silencio, aunque como era una librería no era nada fuera de lo común.

Gajeel sudó frio. Luego miró hacia otro lado, dándole la espalda a Gray.

—**¡Ehhh lo sabía! **— dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara. Luego empezó a molestar a Gajeel tocando su brazo con el dedo índice repetidas veces —** ¿Te molesta que lo sepa? ¿Te molesta que lo sepa? ¿Quería saberlo solo tú? ¿Querías que su momento fuera especial?**

Gray de sobra sabía el secretito de Gajeel gracias a Juvia, y cada vez que podía se las arreglaba para molestar a Gajeel, al igual que se las arreglaba para no ser golpeado brutalmente por este.

Pero como siempre, y en una ocasión como esa, Gajeel sabia con qué responder, pues él como muy pocos, conocían el punto débil de Gray.

—**Me pregunto** — dijo mientras Gray lo seguía pinchando con su dedo — **¿A quién le habrá tocado que darle su regalo a Juvia? Y también ¿A quién le dará su regalo Juvia y que tan especial será?**

Gray se detuvo abruptamente.

—**Maldito bastardo... **— dijo Gray con el puño en alto y la mirada ensombrecida.

—**¡Ge-he! **— rió victorioso el pelinegro mayor.

Luego notó algo en el estante al frente. Estiró la mano para tomar el libro. Gray también se acercó por lo que se acercó a ver.

_"__Consejos para ser un buen escritor"_

Tres puntos aparecieron sobre ambos.

—**Ella lo necesita **— dijo Gray con simpleza.

—**Ella te lo va a agradecer** — dijo Gajeel de la misma manera.

Gray tomó el libro entre sus manos, y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—**¿Y tú, que libro le vas a dar? **— le preguntó.

Gajeel se puso a observar de nuevo los estantes, luego miró alrededor.

—**Bueno, todavía no reviso la tienda completa —** dijo recapacitando sobre su decisión —**. A lo mejor encuentro algo por ahí.**

Gray asintió asiendo un ruidito de entendimiento.

—**Bueno, pues buena suerte** — dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

—**Sí, sí** — dijo Gajeel preparado para recorrer la librería completa cuando notó algo —**. Oe, Gray.**

—**Ah ¿Qué? **— dijo el Fullbuster volteándose a verlo.

—**Tus ropas** — dijo con tono burlesco señalándolo.

Y efectivamente el tipo ese solamente estaba en calzoncillos.

—**¡Rayos! ¡¿Cuándo?! **— exclamó aturdido.

La encargada de la tienda le dijo que se callara de nuevo, haciendo que Gray de un respingo mientras recogia su ropa.

—**¡Ge-he! Hasta luego hielito **— dijo Gajeel desapareciendo entre los estantes de la librería.

Así como empezó su búsqueda de media hora en esa pequeña librería, buscando algún libro de su agrado, o que al menos le pareciera decente para regalarle a Levy. Pensó en alguno de esos libros de temática épica, y si no a lo mucho le podría regalar uno de esos cursis o románticos. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez eso no transmitiría un mensaje inapropiado ¿o no?

El punto era que se había pasado media hora en esa mendiga tienda y no encontró nada, porque verdaderamente él no quería parecer un imbécil regalándole un libro cualquiera sin intención aparente.

Así que ahora su situación problemática se había vuelto aún más problemática. Ahora estaba caminando por las calles con la ciudad a punto de ser cubierta por la oscura noche. Miró el cielo medio anaranjado, quejándose y pensando del hecho que era muy difícil conseguirle un regalo a esa mujercita.

Estaba a punto de resignarse, pero luego recordó que si no le daba un regalo a Levy, ella se pondría triste, y muy seguramente la camarera demonio lo mataría, y el definitivamente no quería ninguna de esas cosas. Eso reavivó un poco su motivación, pero no sus esperanzas de encontrar el regalo indicado antes del anochecer, o peor antes de las 9 de la noche del día siguiente. Si bien sabía que todavía le quedaba un día entero para buscar el regalo indicado, no quería desperdiciar los minutos que le quedaban, pues bien el regalo perfecto podría estar allí afuera, y él no quería esperar ni un segundo más para averiguarlo.

Pero, por alguna divina razón del universo, un brillito salido de una vitrina cercana llamó su atención, justo cuando pasó de largo una joyería.

Volvió a la velocidad de la luz pegándose al cristal de la tienda, y entonces lo vio, era perfecto. Irremediablemente perfecto e irremplazable. Sonrió con un aire victorioso, al tiempo que entraba a la tienda con la única meta de comprar ese regalo. No importaba lo que costara, él iba a comprarlo y pasar esas fiestas de la mejor manera posible.

.

.

.

.

Yo! Mis queridas piñas :3 cómo están?

Bueno, esta idea fue más o menos algo improvisada, pero me estoy esforzando para que salga bien, y tenerlo listo para el 25 de diciembre, porque verdaderamente quiero hacer esto ya que llevo más de un año en Fanfiction y no he hecho nada por algún día festivo en particular -w-

Así que espero que disfruten este lindo two-shot tanto como yo voy a disfrutar escribirlo :33 porque sí, un two-shot será xDD

Ahhh no sé si lo habrán visto por ahí hace un rato, pero hay un fic llamado el "El mejor regalo de Navidad" de una autora llamada MariaPBlack, que trata más o menos de lo mismo, pero yo recién lo veo hoy así que si están pensando cualquier cosa, les aseguro que esta idea es 100% mía salida de mi cabecita e.e

Buenoooo espero tener la siguiente parte lista para el 24 a media noche o a lo mucho el 25 en la tarde, así que, deséenme suerte!

Si les gusto no se olviden dejar reviews! Cuídense!

¡Layla Redfox fuera~!

:3


	2. Chapter 2

**Caja de muérdagos**

**Parte II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Entonces **— dijo Gajeel — **¿Quién rayos es la persona que te tocó?**

—**Por alguien es intercambio de regalos secreto** — dijo el exceed con el paquete en manos sin dejar de mirar el frente.

—**Igual me enterare** — respondió Gajeel fingiendo indiferencia.

—**Sí, tal vez** — dijo Lily —**. Pero si sabes o no me da igual.**

—**¿Y no me dices por qué...?**

—**Porque no quiero.**

Gajeel frunció el ceño mientras caminaba, pensando en que si era posible que un gato estuviera en sus días, pero sabía que eso era tan posible como la idea de que su padre llegara volando a la ciudad soltando regalos de navidad por toda la ciudad.

Los copos de nieve le caían en el cabello mientras iban de camino al gremio. Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche. Él y Lily ya tenían sus respectivos regalos en mano, envueltos y en papel de regalo, el de Gajeel era naranja con un listón azul, y el de Lily era una cajita negra con un listón plateado. Gajeel no pudo darse una idea de quien podría ser, ya que el regalo iba envuelto en colores que le irían bien a cualquiera ya fuera hombre o mujer. Así que cuando decidió preguntarle, el felino simplemente lo evadió.

Y aunque a Lily se le era muy fácil evadir a Gajeel en esas situaciones, el hecho de encontrarse con esa persona facilitó las cosas.

—**Ah, ¡Gajeel! ¡Lily! **

No había porque preguntarse de quien era la voz, puesto que esos dos la conocían muy bien, y Gajeel mejor que nadie. Y la dueña de esa voz era la persona que desde hace meses lo tenía como loco, haciendo que piense en ella diariamente. Claro que inconscientemente, pero aun así Gajeel estaba loco por ella. Loco de amor por ella aunque eso si le había costado su orgullo aceptarlo.

Al final Levy se encontró con ellos vestida con una saco naranja que le llegaba hasta los muslos, acompañando con una falda gris y unos leggins blancos y botas de un color azul muy muy oscuro. Tenía un regalo de color rojo con un listón plateado en las manos. Lo primero que Gajeel pensó al ver ese paquete fue "condenado suertudo" pero luego recordó su regalo para ella así que se le pasó.

—**Buenas noches** — saludó Levy al empezar a caminar junto a ellos.

—**Yo **— dijo Gajeel.

—**Buenas noches Levy **— saludó Lily.

—**Lindo gorrito Lily** — dijo Levy inclinando la cabeza.

—**Ah, gracias** — dijo el exceed quien esperaba por lo menos una reacción de alguien ante su gorro verde de lana —**. Me lo dio este animal como regalo adelantado.**

Levy miró a Gajeel.

—**Como hoy era el intercambio de regalos y no quería cargar con dos paquetes el mismo día se lo di antes de salir **— explicó el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar el frente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Ah, pues está muy lindo** — dijo agachándose un poco para pasar su mano por la cabeza de Lily, a lo que él respondió riendo.

—**Hey, Levy, ¿Para quién es el regalo? **— preguntó Lily señalando la caja entre sus brazos.

Levy se enderezó un poco, apretando el paquete contra su pecho, con algo de nerviosismo, cosa que Gajeel notó, al igual que el hecho de que sus mejillas se pintaron de un casi imperceptible carmín, cosa que no le gustó para nada.

—**P-por algo es un intercambio secreto Lily **— dijo mirando hacia el frente, porque si quería mirar hacia el otro lado, acabaría mirando a Gajeel, y eso sería peor.

Pero en eso notó que el regalo de Gajeel era más pequeño que el de ella o el de Lily, aunque el de Lily era un tanto más grande que el de Gajeel.

—**¿Y ese pequeño regalo para quién es? **— preguntó Levy enternecida por el regalo.

Gajeel se sobresaltó un poco, pero luego miró a otro lado.

—**Alguien... además tu no quieres decir para quien es tu regalo **— le dijo mirándola a la cara.

Levy parpadeó, y nuevamente sus mejillas se pintaron de rosado. Por alguna razón, la cual él desconocía pero para otros era más que obvio, tuvo las ganas de golpear a alguien.

—**Bueno, bueno...** — dijo Levy riendo nerviosamente.

Gajeel entrecerró los ojos, en verdad sabiendo a quien le daría el puto regalo.

Cuando estaban a escasos metros de entrar al gremio, el pelinegro diviso un punto marrón enterrado entre la nieve de la calle, pero el primero en acercarse fue Lily. Se agachó junto a la mancha y comenzó a escarbar. Al cabo de un momento sacó a la vista algo que parecía ser una caja, y más cerca estaba la tapa de la caja. Los otros dos magos se acercaron y vieron que tanto en la tapa como en la caja habían dibujos ridículamente ordenados de muérdagos, y también en la parte superior de la tapa decía "MUÉRDAGOS".

Los tres se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

—**Una caja de muérdagos** — dijo Gajeel.

—**Noooo** — dijo Lily con ironía —** ¿Quién dejaría esta cosa tirada por aquí? Y cerca del gremio además.**

Levy sudó levemente frio.

—**No sé, pero tengo un raro presentimiento** — y dijo raro porque no sabía si decir bueno o malo.

Dejaron el tema allí, y se fueron llevando la caja hasta entrar en el gremio. La calidez del lugar los reconfortó inmediatamente. Gajeel tiró la caja en un basurero por ahí.

Casi todos los magos ya estaba reunidos sentados en mesas o en el bar y también en el segundo piso. Los demás miembros o todavía no llegaban o tal vez habían salido de misión.

El maestro estaba sentado en la barra bebiendo, feliz de la vida porque sabía que él no tendría que dar regalo, sino que alguien tendría que darle regalo a él. Parecía injusto pero igual ya no alcanzó a sacar un papelito del sombrero el día anterior, así que lo dejaron pasar.

Vieron que Mira estaba parada en el segundo piso viendo quien llegaba y quien faltaba, preparada para cerrar las puertas cuando ya estuvieran todos. A parte del intercambio de regalos sabían que Mira había organizado y mandado a preparar una cena para el gremio entero, por lo que la gran mayoría estaban emocionados.

Gajeel se sentó junto a Levy en una mesa donde ya estaban ubicados Lucy, Natsu y Happy.

—**Holaaa** — saludó Levy alegremente sentándose al lado de su rubia amiga.

—**Ah, Levy-chan, Gajeel, Lily, hola** — respondió Lucy con una sonrisa.

—_**Yo**_— dijeron los Dragón Slayers al mismo tiempo saludándose.

—**Buenas noches** — saludó Gray entrando por el gremio.

El grupo se giró a saludar a Gray, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada, Juvia se lanzó a saludar. Natsu se rió después de eso.

—**Hielito es demasiado orgulloso para no querer estar a la par conmigo** — se burló el pelirosa.

—**Oye, no digas eso **— le reprochó su novia.

—**No porque tengas novia quiera decir que estés a un nivel más alto — **dijo Gajeel de forma algo desinteresada.

—**Hum, solo digo que viéndonos a mí y a Luce a Gray se le prendería el foco **— explicó Natsu entrelazando sus dedos tras su nuca.

—**Pues no se puede hacer nada** — dijo Happy pesadamente —**. Gray siempre será Gray, no importa lo que pase.**

—**Porque un tsundere siempre será un tsundere** — dijo Levy encogiéndose de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado.

Lucy parpadeó, pero captó la indirecta que su amiga le estaba haciendo a cierto mago presente. Los otros dos también parpadearon, y sin entender se encogieron de hombros. Los exceeds simplemente rieron.

El reloj del gremio marcaba las 9:15, y para cuando Mira cerró las puertas junto con Lisanna y Wendy ya eran las 10:20, puesto que a esa hora todos los magos llegaron al gremio. A Mira verdaderamente le cabreó la impuntualidad de los miembros. Ella dijo a la las ocho tenía que ser, pero igualmente lo dejó pasar.

—**Bueno **— dijo tras suspirar —**, será mejor que sirvamos la cena.**

—**Sí~** — respondió la peliazul caminando a su lado hacia el escenario —**. Ya se puede sentir el olor de la comida.**

—**Si no les damos de comer puede que hagan un escándalo **— comentó Lisanna a su hermana.

La mayor de las Strauus asintió.

—**¡Mina-san! ¡Vamos a servir la cena! **— anunció Mira ante todos.

Los demás gritaron de emoción. Mira le hizo una seña a Bixlow, y este se acercó a un lugar tras la barra del gremio, y de ahí salieron varios de sus bebés con los platos de comida. Cada uno se posicionó sobre las cabezas de los miembros del gremio en el aire, incluyendo al maestro. Todos miraron a Mira, quien juntó las manos sonriente.

—**Antes de que se pongan a comer las bestias que son** — dijo haciendo que a todos se les corra una gota de sudor tras las nucas **—. Solo quiero que decirles que hoy, será una noche muy especial y me alegra que todos estén aquí** — todo el mundo sonrió —**. Así que, buen provecho, y Feliz Navidad.**

—**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! **— exclamaron todos a la vez.

Los platos fueron dejados delante de cada uno de los miembros, juntos con un par de cubiertos, y sin más se pusieron a comer.

Algunos acomodaron mesas y sillas para quedar más en grupo. Los que estaban en el segundo piso bajaron para estar todo en un mismo lugar. Las conversaciones, las risas y bromas no tardaron en llenar el lugar de voces y voces, las cuales sonaban muy animadas.

Lo mejor de todo es que nadie inició una guerra de comida, porque había un que otro imbécil que estaba cabreando a otro imbécil y era capaz de lanzarle comida a la cara, y no, nadie quería eso, en especial cuando Erza estaba con un humor de perros esperando por su postre de pastel de fresas, por lo que comía la cena sin mucho interés.

Aunque verdaderamente Mira se lució esta vez, sirviendo una variedad de 7 platos para diferentes gustos, y también se podía repetir. Y ni hablar cuando se sirvió el brindis y se vaciaron algunos barriles en tarros. El brindis se hizo por las fiestas y por todos los allí presentes. También por otra cosa buena que les pasó a todos hasta la fecha. Aprovecharon eso para hablar de sus misiones, las que salieron bien y las que no, y que todos esperaban que el próximo año llegaran tantas o muchas más como llegaron ese año.

Tras conversaciones y empachonadas con la comida, varios miraron la hora y se sorprendieron al ver que el reloj marcaba las doce menos veinte. Pasaron más de una hora hablando y comiendo que ni se dieron cuenta que la medianoche estaba muy cerca.

—**Ahhh, creo que hasta las 12 no demoraremos lo suficiente** — dijo Mira mirando el reloj al lado de Erza.

—**¿Deberíamos comenzar el intercambio ahora? **— preguntó Erza.

Mira asintió.

—**Con la cantidad de gente que somos sería mejor apresurarse** — explicó poniéndose de pie —**. ¡Mina, vamos a comenzar de una vez!**

Todos la miraron.

—**¡SÍIII!**

—**Muy bien** — dijo el maestro — **¿Quién empieza?**

Laki levantó la mano.

—**¡Por favor! **— pidió al lado de Kinana.

Y así empezó el intercambio de regalos, aunque la verdad Gajeel no le dio mucha importancia, a menos que alguien interesante le haya tocado alguien aún más interesante.

Por ejemplo se preguntó si al hielito le habría tocado Juvia o viceversa, o a Salamander la coneja o viceversa, o a rayito le había tocado la camarera o viceversa. Incluso se preguntaba si existía alguna posibilidad de que ese tal Jellal apareciera con su gremio y le tocara intercambiar regalos con Erza, pero eso ya era lo más improbable que podía pasar en la noche.

Así que, lo único que hizo fue concentrarse en la hora que iba marcando el reloj.

Sabía que si alguien decía su nombre reaccionaria normalmente debido a su oído. Por ahora eso era a lo único que le prestaría importancia aparte de mirar el reloj con la barbilla apoyada en la mano. Y, también el hecho de saber quién le daría su regalo a la enana. Pensó en eso mientras seguían repartiéndose y abriéndose regalos. Al parecer quedaron en que se tenía que describir a la persona, y si todos sabían todos debían mirar a esa persona, y entonces se daba el regalo. Si nadie sabía simplemente acercarse y dárselo amablemente, o también lanzárselo en la cara servía.

En fin, pasaron diez minutos, y a Reedus le tocó darle el regalo a Lisanna.

Lisanna habló de que la persona que le tocaba, era alguien que era relajado pero que cuando lo ameritaba, se ponía serio. También era alguien que aunque lo negara, le gustaba la atención de cierta persona. Inevitablemente todos miraron a Gray, quien se vio encogido ante la mirada de todos.

Después Gray dijo que la persona que le tocó, era alguien un tanto presumida y muy segura de su personalidad y apariencia, pero por lo que se caracterizaba era por su actitud amable y considerada. También dijo que le parecía demasiado linda para una caldera con patas, al tiempo que señalaba a Natsu. Todos miraron a Lucy después de eso, quien se sobresaltó al ver como el regalo de Gray para ella llegaba hasta su delante. Gajeel pensó en el susodicho libro del día anterior, pero igual no dijo nada, simplemente le dio risa el cómo Natsu le empezó a gritar a Gray después de que Lucy le sonriera en forma de gracias.

Luego Lucy se puso de pie, y dijo que la persona que le tocó parecía ser alguien demasiado firme, muy seria y poderosa, pero también era una buena persona, y que se llevaba bien con los integrantes de su equipo. Después de titubear un breve segundo agregó que tal vez podía estar un poco obsesionada con uno de sus compañeros, y también que las hadas le gustaba mucho. Eso ató cabos sueltos y al final todo miraron a Evergreen. Lucy pasó el regalo por la mesa sonriente, y Ever lo recibió sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo agradecida.

Y así fue todo el proceso del intercambio de regalo durante los últimos 20 minutos antes de navidad.

A Ever le tocó Erza, y cuando le dio el regalo le dijo que se lo agradeciera después.

A Erza le tocó Juvia, y cuando la describió no pudo evitar lanzarle un indirecta molesta a Gray, aunque él sabía que era verdad.

Luego a Juvia le tocó Laxus, y se pudo notar el respeto que Juvia le tenía al rubio, y también se pudieron notar los celos de Gray al ver como ella le sonreía a él y como él le sonreía agradecidamente a ella, pero igual le cabreaba verlos así.

Por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, a Laxus se le vio portarse algo tímido y nervioso, pues no sabía cómo describir a su persona, y era raro porque muy pocos sabían que solo se portaba así cuando se trataba de Mira. Al final le había tocado darle el regalo a Wendy, lo cual explicó se comportamiento algo impropio de él, pero aun así les pareció algo tierno.

Después de aceptar tímidamente el regalo de Laxus, Wendy comenzó a describir a su persona, y se notó que lo hacía con dificultad ya que sus cualidades concordaban con varios, pero cuando mencionó la palabra "bebes" todos miraron a Bixlow, y eso bastó para que le pasara su regalo.

Al enmascarado por cosas de la vida le tocó Mira, y Laxus se mentalizó que tendría una charla con ese tipo por no decirle que le había tocado ella.

Mira increíblemente uso tan solo unas pocas palabras para señalar que su persona era Happy, pero claro que con la frase 'bromista peliazul' era más que obvio.

Después de recibir su regalo, Happy hurgó bajó la mesa, y cuando salió fue cargando un regalo enorme el cual cargaba a duras penas, y se sabía más o menos que podía ser. Dijo que le había tocado Elfman, y que ese regalo era en especial para un hombre como él.

Cuando a Elfman le tocó describir a su persona, no parecía del todo feliz, pero igual tenía el regalo a la mano. Resultó que le había tocado Freed, y ninguno de los dos parecía estar convencido de que fuera verdad, pero así eran las cosas. Al final recibió el regalo con algo de desconfianza, pero con agradecimiento también.

Freed dijo que le tocó Lily, y cuando le dio un regalo que parecía ser un cofre, Lily lo miró con estrellas en los ojos, y también con curiosidad por querer saber que había dentro.

Luego Lily se puso a describir a su persona, y en cuestión de minutos todos estaban mirando a Charle, quien se sorprendió ante eso, y por otro lado a Happy casi le da un infarto.

Charle comenzó a describir a su persona, y algunos se dieron cuenta de que la persona que le había tocado era Romeo, por la cara de molestia que ponía al describirlo. El joven Conbolt recibió con algo de temor el regalo.

Romeo describió bastante animado a su persona, y cuando dijo que era alguien a quien le tenía mucha admiración, era inevitable que todos miraran a Natsu, quien le sonrió feliz al niño.

Natsu se levantó con una caja en sus manos, pero como vio que faltaban unos 2 condenados minutos simplemente no describió a su persona y lanzó la caja hasta el otro lado del gremio, cayendo al lado del Maestro.

Este miró la caja sorprendido.

—**¿Es en serio? **— preguntó ciertamente desconcertado.

—**¡Faltan 2 minutos! **— se defendió el Dragneel —** ¡Y me iba a demorar mucho describiéndote viejo!**

—**¡Aclárame! ¡¿Cómo rayos me ibas a describir?!**

—**¡No importa! **— dijo Natsu rápidamente —** ¡¿A alguien le falta entregar su regalo?!**

Todos se miraron entre sí, preguntándose lo mismo.

Lucy se dio cuenta de algo.

—**L-Levy-chan... ¡tú todavía tienes un regalo!**

Muchas miradas se posaron sobre la pequeña peliceleste.

Gajeel se obligó a mirar a la chica también, y en efecto todavía seguía con el mismo regalo de hace rato. ¿A quién rayos debía darle el regalo? Y peor, a él no lo había llamado nadie, y él era quien tenía que darle su regalo.

—**¿Quién te tocó Levy? **— preguntó Mira —** ¿O más bien, quien tiene que darle su regalo a Levy?**

Lily le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Gajeel, pero no podía culparlo debido a que nadie había mencionado a Gajeel.

Este se dio cuenta que no faltaba nadie más, solo ellos dos.

Una idea loca surcó por su mente.

"**¿Podría ser que...?" **

Carraspeó, haciendo que varios lo escucharan, y lo miraran cuando este se puso de pie. Notó que Levy se sobresaltó un poco cuando él puso su regalo contra el pecho con una mano y la otra en el bolsillo.

—**La persona que me tocó es alguien pequeña y frágil, pero también es inteligente** — comenzó diciendo —**. Cuando quiere saca a relucir, según yo, su genialidad, también es fuerte aunque no lo parezca, y estoy seguro que daría su vida por cualquiera aquí. **

Varios le sonrieron, y como no podían hacer otra cosa se giraron a ver a la pequeña Levy, quien estaba abrazando su regalo contra su pecho, con las mejillas de su cara de un tono rosado. Se dispuso a ponerse de pie.

—**La... La persona que me tocó puede que no lo parezca pero es alguien amable y se preocupa por los demás **— dijo con delicadeza —**. Es fuerte, ágil y aunque sea un poco amargado y grosero es buen amigo de varios aquí.**

El pelinegro le sonrió, puesto que ella también le estaba sonriendo. Se acercó hasta donde ella estaba para darle su regalo, y cuando lo recibió ella le dio su regalo también. Se sonrieron una vez más, antes de que el reloj apuntara la media noche, haciendo sonar la campana del gremio. Incluso cuando se escucharon las campanas de la catedral de Kardia, y también los fuegos artificiales que llegaban de una fiesta en el centro de la ciudad.

Muchos no pudieron evitar sonreír.

—**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! **— exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—**¡Regalos! ¡Regalos! **— decía Happy mientras desenvolvía el suyo.

No le sorprendió para nada ver que había un pescado allí, pero igualmente se lo empezó a tragar alegremente.

—**Ever **— dijo Erza desconcertada — **¿Qué se supone que es esto?**

—**Coordenadas** — dijo la pelimarrón viendo con detalle el vestido que Lucy le regaló —**. Y de una muy buena fuente, así que créeme que la persona que está por allí, se quedara una buena temporada.**

Ambas no pudieron evitar sonreírse con complicidad. Erza se dijo que tendría que comenzar en unos días la búsqueda de cierto sujeto, al menos para poder pasar año nuevo con él y su gremio.

—**¡Mina, voy a repartir pastel! **— dijo Mira sonriente con respecto a la tarta que le regalo Bixlow.

—**Este pequeñín me encanta** — decía Bixlow maravillado por el muñeco de madera que le había regalado Wendy, mientras despeinaba los cabellos de esta última.

—**No es nada **— dijo con una linda sonrisa, luego alzó la muñeca de trapo que tenía en las manos para mirarla de frente —**. Esta muñeca también es linda, muchas gracias Laxus-san...**

Cuando se giró a verlo se sorprendió al notar que le daba la espalda a todos y que lo rodeaba un aura extraña.

—**¿L-Laxus? **— preguntó Freed con preocupación, pensando que ya tenía suficiente con que el bestia de Elfman le haya regalado un libro titulado "como ser más hombre", pero no aguantaba la idea de que el Dreyar se pusiera melancólico.

Incluso Mira se preocupó un poco.

—**Audífonos... **— logró musitar, haciendo que los que estaban a su alrededor inclinaran la cabeza.

El rubio se giró con los ojos ¡¿Llorosos?! Y unos audífonos gloriosos en las manos.

—**Juvia... eres un ángel...** — le dijo con voz quebradiza.

—**¡¿EHH?! **— dijo la chica asustada abrazando el muñequito en forma de Gray con bufanda que le regaló Erza.

—**Y tú un demonio **— dijo Laxus en tono seco mirando a Gray.

—**¡¿AHH?! **— dijo levantando las manos que ya tenían el par de guantes que le había regalado Lisanna.

—**Ciertamente lo eres** — dijo una voz tétrica detrás de él, muy conocida también por cierto.

Se giró lentamente para encarar a la futura señora Dragneel, con un aura tétrica, sosteniendo un libro en su mano.

—**¿Estas insinuando que soy... una mala escritora, stripper de mierda? **— dijo con la mirada ensombrecida, mirándolo con ojos diabólicos.

Gray sudó frio.

Regalarle ese libro despertó el lado malo de Lucy.

—**¡¿Insinúas que mi novia es mala escritora cerebro de hielo?! **— exclamó Natsu ya al lado de su novia con el chaleco super mega guay que le regaló Romeo.

Juvia no supo cuando Gray se había escondido detrás de ella inconscientemente, intentando huir de la pareja Dragneel quienes seguían mirándolo macabramente.

—**¿Un lima de uñas? **— dijo Charle secamente —**. Eres tan poco original Lily.**

—**¡Déjame! **— se defendió el exceed negro agitando la espada que le había regalado Freed.

—**¡Ser original es de hombres! **— decía Elfman cargando el saco de box que le regaló Happy.

Romeo por mientras veía su regalo con recelo.

—**¿En serio... es un simple perfume? **— dijo con voz seca.

—**¿...Quien sabe...? **— dijo Charle con una sonrisa socarrona.

Romeo sudó frio.

—**¡Wendyyyy! ¡tengo miedo! **— decía escondiéndose tras la Marvell

—**¡E-Es seguro! ¡Yo fui a comprarlo con ella!**

—**¡Es iguaaaal!**

—**¿A ti que te regalo Natsu, viejo? **— preguntó Laxus casi quizás demasiado fuerte puesto que se había puesto a escuchar música.

—**Oh pues no lo sé aun **— dijo comenzando a desenvolver el regalo.

Nastu escuchó eso, y dejó un momento de hostigar a Gray solo para mirar hacia donde estaban los Dreyar, y sonreír con malicia.

Segundos después de que Makarv abriera brevemente la caja, soltó un grito de espanto, soltando la caja en el suelo, para sorpresa de todos.

—**¡Feliz navidad, Ji-chan! **— exclamó Natsu sonriendo con burla.

—**¡ESTO ES ALGO INNOMBRABLE! **— dijo el maestro antes de salir despavorido.

—**¡¿Abuelo?!**

Todos miraron la caja con curiosidad, pero al ver que se movió por si sola se alejaron con horror.

Gajeel miró por última vez al Fullbuster, compadeciéndose de él.

Luego miró la caja que le dio Levy. Desató el lazo y retiró la tapa.

Casi le da un infarto de alegría, y sintió como sus mejillas se pintaron de rosado. Hubiera sido peor obligó a su cuerpo a tranquilizarse.

En la caja había una bandana de color gris con remaches de hierro. La sacó de su caja, se quitó la banda que ya tenía y se puso la nueva, sintiéndose relativamente bien.

Sintió como alguien le jalaba el chaleco, y por el olor sabio quien era.

—**Gracias... **— dijo Levy al momento en el que él se giró a verla —**... me gusta mucho.**

El moreno le mostró una media sonrisa, pues ella ya llevaba puesto el regalo.

Era un pequeño collar con un dije en forma de libro, y se notaba la frase que decía "No juzgues un libro por su portada", lo cual pensaba él la iba a muy bien.

Parecía frágil y pequeña justo como él había dicho, pero en realidad era fuerte y valiente, y para saber eso solo se necesitaba conocerla mejor.

—**Gracias igual** — dijo señalándose la cabeza —**, esta vez te luciste enana.**

Ella simplemente le sonrió con sus mejillas un poco rojas.

Mira los miró a ambos. Luego a Natsu y a Lucy, luego a Gray y Juvia, también a su hermano y Ever -la primera quejándose de su saco de box- y también a Wendy y a Romeo. Por ultimo miró al rubio a su lado, quien estaba justamente cerca de cierto lugar. Se acercó a él disimuladamente, aunque no tanto puesto que él la notó.

Cuando estaba a punto decirle nada, ella pasó mano por detrás de él donde había una soga que colgaba del techo, y rápidamente tiró de ella.

Se escucharon unos ruidos raros provenientes de todo el techo, captando la atención de todo el mundo.

Gajeel comprendió en el instante que desapareció el ruido y cayeron cosas del techo, para que servía la caja de muérdagos que encontraron hace unas horas. Y también comprendió de quien fue la puta idea.

Había como medio centenar de muérdagos colgados por todo el puto techo, lo suficientemente cerca de las personas más altas -como él, Laxus o Elfman- para que se cumpliera la puta tradición esa de los besos.

—**¡Es un muérdago! **

—**¡Corran por sus vidas!**

—**¡No estoy mentalmente preparado!**

Mira rió.

—**Lo hacen con quien les toque** — dijo Mira con una linda sonrisa pero con un aura macabra, sin dejar de agarrar el chaleco de Laxus, quien por alguna razón estaba un poco ansioso.

Natsu y Lucy miraban los muérdagos impacientes.

—**Buenooooo, alguien tiene que comenzar...** — dijo tomando por la cintura a su novia.

—**Sí...**

Cuando Natsu la puso frente a él ya le estaba sonriendo, y ella le devolvió una sonrisa tan cálida como la suya. Se besaron cariñosamente bajo la mirada de todos.

Gray quien estaba al lado sonrió por ambos, pero luego recordó quien estaba a su lado.

Cuando se giró encontró a Juvia mirándolo con ojos brillosos, una sonrisa hermosa y un adorable sonrojo.

—**E-Es una tradición vieja... y-y es solo si...** — ella estaba a punto de decirle que no era necesario, pero cuando Gray puso la mano en su mejilla se detuvo.

El pelinegro la miraba con ojos perdidos.

—**Está bien... **— dijo acercándola finalmente.

El mundo de Juvia dio vueltas cuando Gray depositó un tierno beso en sus labios que duró unos cuantos segundos para su pesar, ya que ella hubiera querido corresponderle.

El desvió la mirada lo más rápido que pudo, para Juvia no viera su inigualable sonrojo. Pero ella no dejaba de sonreírle.

—**¡Gray-sama! **— dijo con una voz llena de felicidad.

Erza lo vio desde cerca, feliz por los dos, luego miró hacia el muérdago más cercano, pensando en una persona, después miró el papel que tenía entre sus manos, y se dijo que de una y otra manera debería estar con esa persona antes de año nuevo.

Luego dirigió la mirada hacia la persona que le dio el papelito ese, pero cuando encontró a Ever con la mirada, vio que estaba discutiendo con Elfman, ya que el susodicho la había besado en la mejilla. Luego miró a los más jóvenes, y los encontró cuando Wendy le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Romeo, dejándolo embobado en su asiento.

Luego volvió a mirar y cerca de la barra había un par que ya se estaba besando muy acaloradamente. Después de rodar los ojos, vio a Gajeel y a Levy, viendo el muérdago encima de ellos, esperando quien sabe qué.

A Gajeel ya hace rato que el tic en su ojo le estaba afectando, y Levy estaba sumamente estática. Giraron solo los ojos para verse.

—**Oye... no tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres...** — le dijo Levy nerviosamente, aunque con un tono de decepción en su voz.

Gajeel no sabía que decir. Por un lado quería hacerlo, pero por otro tenía miedo de que no lograra contenerse. Pero, como era algo normal según la tradición, porque mierda desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—**No... está bien **— dijo firmemente.

Levy se giró a verlo sorprendida, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, él la tomó por las mejillas y se agachó para estar a su altura. La miró a los ojos por unos breves segundos, antes de juntar sus labios con los suyos.

Una sensación agradable creció en su interior. Tal vez era alivio, tal vez felicidad, o un ligero aire de victoria, pero lo que importaba es que ahora estaba besando a su enana. Oh, y que beso era aquel. Esos labios eran demasiado dulces y suaves como para querer separarse. Y algo se encendió en él cuando la enana correspondió al beso. Se preguntaba que si con un simple beso se ponía así, como sería si fuera un abrazo, unas caricias o algo más. Porque definitivamente habría más, porque él ya no se detendría. Después de esto definitivamente se tenía que ganar el corazón de la enana, de una u otra manera, como fuera posible, pero para ello había tiempo, puesto que nunca la dejaría sola.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Gajeel soltó sus mejillas y se enderezó, dejando que Levy tocara sus labios con las puntas de sus dedos. Ambos estaban rojos pero no se miraban, al menos no hasta que Levy susurró algo que ni el mismísimo Gajeel alcanzó a escuchar.

—**¿Eh? **— preguntó volviendo a verla, tras haber recuperado la compostura.

—**No es nada...** — dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros —**. Como sea **— levantó la vista a verlo sonriente —**, feliz navidad.**

Gajeel la miró sorprendido, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

—**Feliz navidad.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>~Es 8 de enero, que mierda importa si es tarde yo ya llegue gente! B) okno xDD<p>

~Perdón por la tardanza pero es que tuve un pequeño problema y no tuve tiempo de escribir, pero ahora que no tenía nada que hacer, ni internet además, terminé esta cosa xD espero les haya gustado ^^

~Este fue mi primer Two-shot, y me gustó mucho escribirlo :33

~Ah verdad! Creditos a Aisato Momoka Yurie porque me ayudó en una parte de esto cuando mi cabeza se quedó sin nada uwu _Gracias Ai-chan! Ai lof yuu tu sabes .3._

~Y a Kei-K Dragneel por darme unas ideas que tomé para esto :v _tu sabes que querías que ponga eso ewe okno graciaaaaas xD_

~Ahora sí, con esto me despido, no olviden dejar sus reviews gente! Significan muchísimo!

~Cuídense! Layla Redfox fuera!~

:3


End file.
